Miłość nie do wyleczenia
by Shiyagi
Summary: Rodzice Kise odkrywają, że ich ukochany syn ma wręcz obsesję na punkcie swojego kolegi, i postanawiają go wysłać do psychologa. Jakie to będzie miało skutki?


Jestem w trakcie przygotowywania czegoś całkiem dużego, a pomysł na oneshota przyszedł mi jak zwykle.. kompletnie przypadkiem. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie chciał mnie za to wszystko zabić – mam bardzo specyficzne poczucie humoru.  
Kisiu, wybacz mi za to, co z ciebie zrobiłam. Q_Q

* * *

Nie chciałem tam iść. W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że moi rodzice narobią takiej afery tylko dlatego, że znaleźli w moim pokoju album pełen zdjęć kolegi z byłej drużyny robionych z ukrycia. Dowiedziałem się, że nie chcą mieć zięcia, tylko synową, i w ogóle to mnie ,,z tego wyleczą". Z czego? Z tej miłości, która me serce tak rozpiera? No ale nie mam wyjścia, i muszę odwiedzić psychologa, bo inaczej ,,wypierdolą mnie z domu". E tam. Pójdę do Kurokocchiego. Nie zgodzi się, żebym z nim zamieszkał, ale pewnie tylko zgrywa takiego niedostępnego, bo wie, że mnie to kręci. Dam za to głowę!

A, wspominałem już? Jestem Kurokofilem. Właśnie z tej przypadłości chcą wyleczyć mnie rodzice.  
Niedoczekanie dwojga starych i zacofanych próżniaków, Kuroko na zawsze!

* * *

Dotarłem pod wskazany przez moją matkę adres by odwiedzić jakiegoś starego typa któremu moi rodzice płacą grubą kasę za to, by po wysłuchaniu mnie zapytał, jak się czuję i podziękował za wizytę.  
Trochę sobie tu poczekam zanim zostanę wezwany do gabinetu mojego tymczasowego przyjaciela za pieniądze..  
Chcę do Kurokocchiego.. Miłości mojego życia, ogniu mych jąder, poczekaj na mnie! To nie potrwa długo!  
.. A tak serio, to nie wiem, jak wytrzymam w tym gabinecie.  
I w ogóle, ten stary typ to kobieta. Przynajmniej tak mogę wywnioskować z faktu, że na tabliczce na drzwiach gabinetu obok nazwiska psychologa, do którego miałem się zgłosić, jest żeńskie imię. Niech to szlag. To znaczy, nie mam nic do kobiet, ale one czasami trochę za dużo myślą i dochodzą potem do dziwnych wniosków. Chciałbym, żeby moja pani psycholog była yaoistką – wtedy mam problem z głowy, ona jest wzbogacona o potężną ilość gotówki + nie będzie mi truła dupy, a ja jestem wolny, szczęśliwy, i nadal mogę szaleć za Kurokocchim.  
Oho, wywołali mnie. To wchodzę.  
Ku przygodzie, a potem na jagody. Znaczy, do domu.

* * *

- Z góry mówię – nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wysłuchiwać twojego pieprzenia o miłości do kolegi by potem zapytać jak się z tym czujesz, bo moim zadaniem jest dotrzeć do sedna twojej obsesji i ją wyeliminować. Oczywiście, ty sam musisz tego chcieć.  
- Ale ja nie chcę! – uniosłem się. Durna baba. Nie wie, że do wizyty u niej zmusili mnie rodzice? Tak trudno się domyślić? Kurokocchi, popatrz, co robisz ze mną i z moim życiem.. Miłość do ciebie zaprowadziła mnie aż tutaj!  
- A to mnie już nie interesuje, jesteś wyjątkowym przypadkiem, interesującym, trudnym, i pomogę ci, choćbym się miała zesrać. Przy okazji - chcesz trochę? – po czym wyciągnęła butelkę wina.  
Kto jej dał prawa do wykonywania zawodu?!  
- Eeee..  
- Dobra, nie to nie, chciałam, żeby było miło, przyjemnie, sympatycznie, żebyś się trochę otworzył, a tu..  
- Przykro mi, proszę pani.. – uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco. Zrobiło mi się jej trochę szkoda, a w sumie nie powinno. Bo nie chcę tu być, chcę być w krainie tęczowej miłości z Kurokocchim, czemu nikt tego nie rozumie?!  
- No ze mną się nie napijesz?  
.. CO?

_**Półtorej butelki wina i bezsensownego pierdolenia o miłości później  
**_Ae sie naebaem.. Dobra, nie aż tak. W każdym razie niestety ta wstrętna baba z menopauzą się nie pomyliła – nie dość, że się z nią napiłem, to jeszcze wszystko jej opowiedziałem, niech to szlag. To wcale tak nie miało być, ja miałem być niedostępny i zamknięty w sobie,miłość do Kurokocchiego moją największą tajemnicą, a ta baba – fanką yaoi, która o nic by się nie czepiała. Zamiast krainy tęczowej miłości czuję się tak, jakbym wylądował w krainie alkoholizmu. A wystarczył jeden głupi tekst, żebym nie dość, że się z nią napił, to jeszcze wszystko jej opowiedział.  
Skończyło się to nie za ciekawie – po ponad godzinnym monologu usłyszałem odgłos chrapania. Dobudziłem babę, a na odchodne dostałem ankietę, którą mam rozwiązać w domu, wypełnić szczerze i przynieść jej do analizy. Po raz kolejny się zastanawiam, kto jej dał prawa do wykonania zawodu i jaką łapówkę wręczyła temu komuś. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie osobę, która ma w zamierzeniu leczyć ludzką duszę. Mojej duszy wcale nie trzeba leczyć, bo czuję się świetnie, a czułbym się jeszcze lepiej gdyby Kurokocchi kochał mnie tak, jak ja jego. W każdym razie niech będzie – dla świętego spokoju zobaczę, o co chodzi, i wypełnię ten śmieszny papierek. Pamiętaj, Ryouta, odpowiedzi muszą być normalne, trzeźwiej, trzeźwiej, trzeźwiej..

**ANKIETA DLA ZAKOCHANYCH PEDZIÓW**

.. ŻE CO? WYPRASZAM SOBIE, TO JEST OBRAZA MNIEJSZOŚCI SEKSUALNEJ! Zaskarżę babsztyla! Pójdę do jej szefa! W imię tęczy i pięknej miłości dwojga wspaniałych ludzi!

**ANKIETA DLA ZAAWANSOWANYCH PRZEŚLADOWCÓW**

.. dobra, przyznaję się, jestem senny i wstawiony, obraz lekko mi się rozmazuje..

**Pytanie nr. 1.**  
**Jak często utrzymujesz kontakty z ofiarą?  
**Ofiarą?! On nie jest ofiarą, tylko szczęściarzem! Ma ogrom mojej miłości za darmo, bez żadnych procentów, bez VAT, bez poręczycieli, więc nie, on tu nie jest ofiarą. Raczej określiłbym go jako ,,niedostępnego słodziaka".  
Tak więc w imię ogromu mojej miłości staram się do niego dzwonić dziesięć razy dziennie i wysłać trzy razy tyle esemesów – niech wie, że się nim interesuję. Zainteresowanie partnerem to podstawa do zbudowania szczęśliwego związku ❤

**Pytanie nr. 2  
Co właściwie czujesz do ofiary?  
**WIELKĄ MIŁOŚĆ  
POŻĄDANIE  
PRZYWIĄZANIE ❤

**Pytanie nr. 3  
Jak na ogół zachowujesz się podczas przypadkowego spotkania z ofiarą?  
**Już bez przesady z tą ofiarą. I przypadkowo to właściwie nigdy go nie spotykam. To on myśli, że każde nasze spotkanie to przypadek. W mojej miłości przypadki nie istnieją, są tylko drobne kłamstwa, żeby mój ukochany ode mnie nie uciekał.  
Jak się zachowuję? A to już zależy, czy są dookoła ludzie, czy nie. Jak są, to tylko się uśmiecham bez przerwy, aż dziw, że nikt nie podejrzewa mnie o szczękościsk. A jak nie ma, to uwalniam swoje uczucia w całości – zawsze przytulę i staram się pocałować. Obrywam ,ale każdy ból jest warty tej próby. No bo jakby jej nie było, to jeszcze by sobie biedaczek pomyślał, że go wcale tak nie kocham, a to niedopuszczalne!

**Pytanie nr. 4**  
**Czy ofiara wie o twoim prawdziwym stosunku do niej?  
**A kto mu do cholery od prawie trzech lat wysyła na walentynki i urodziny kartki z serduszkami i kwiaty?  
To co prawda mogła też być Momocchi, ale on na pewno wie, że to ja. NA PEWNO.

**Pytanie nr. 5  
Jak myślisz, jaki ofiara ma stosunek do ciebie?  
**Proszę, już bez ofiar..  
Oczywiście, że też mnie kocha! Tylko udaje takiego obojętnego, z pokerową twarzą, niedostępnego, a tak naprawdę to.. Ooo, aż mam dreszcze..

**Pytanie nr. 6  
Czy zdarza ci się śledzić ofiarę?  
**Raz za nim poszedłem to już go śledzę? Albo więcej niż raz..  
Ja tylko pilnuję, żeby był mi wierny, to wszystko!

**Pytanie nr. 7  
Czy masz fantazje seksualne z ofiarą w roli głównej?  
**Wolę sobie tego nie przypominać. Krew mi z nosa poleci, a nie mam w domu chusteczek.

**Pytanie nr. 8  
Jak poznałeś ofiarę?  
**W szkole, byliśmy w tej samej drużynie. Często był dla mnie taki uprzejmy, to jego urocze ,,Kise-kun"..  
Raz to mi nawet patyczek z loda oddał! Do dzisiaj go trzymam! Nawet oprawiłem go w ramkę.

**Pytanie nr. 9  
Kiedy ostatni raz widziałeś ofiarę?**  
Widuję go codziennie. Halo, mam cały album wypełniony jego zdjęciami robionymi z ukrycia i fapfolder na hasło. Te wszystkie przesłodkie zdjęcia potrzebują mojej uwagi każdego dnia.

**Pytanie nr. 10**  
**Czy myślisz, że mógłbyś zaprzestać wszelkich kontaktów z ofiarą?  
**NIGDY  
PRĘDZEJ ODDYCHAĆ BYM PRZESTAŁ  
NA KARAOKE BYM NIE CHODZIŁ  
KOSZYKÓWKĘ BYM RZUCIŁ

* * *

_**Tydzień później  
**_Jaki ja byłem głupi, że napiłem się z tą babą, że kompletnie wstawiony wypełniłem tą ankietę, a rano byłem tak skacowany, że nawet jej nie sprawdziłem, mając nadzieję, że nie napisałem kompletnych głupot.  
Moje życie się skończyło.  
Zabrano mi telefon, laptopa, i mam szlaban na wychodzenie z domu poza tymi chwilami, gdy muszę iść do szkoły albo do pracy.  
I za co?! Za tę miłość tak piękną i romantyczną?! Oni wszyscy nic nie rozumieją! Nietolerancyjne maszyny zaprogramowane na hejting i pozbawione uczuć wyższych, krzyż wam na drogę!  
A tymczasem ja wracam do kombinowania jak się wyrwać z domu i zobaczyć mojego Kurokocchiego ❤

Cholera, nie mogę kombinować, mam wizytę u pseudopsycholożki. Oby miała wieczną menopauzę. Taka kara za stanie na drodze do prawdziwej miłości!


End file.
